tom_clancys_the_sum_of_all_fearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Jagged Hammer
Operation Jagged Hammer 'is the sixth mission in ''Tom Clancy's The Sum of all Fears. Briefing '''John Clark - Good morning, people. I hope you got some rest on the flight in because this is going to be a long day. Our original analysis of the shipping records seized in the Haifa operation indicated that a number of shipments were made to a group here in South Africa. Follow-up from the boys back at Langley shows that the financing for shipping the nuclear device also came from this neck of the woods. The South African government has been tracking the recipients of those weapons for a while. They're mostly hardline right-wing Afrikaaners, the kind of people who used to find work on the death squads. All the signs indicate that they've been gearing up for an open revolt, shipping in as many weapons as they can get their hands on. Intel suggests that they were just waiting for the international scene to get caught up in the war between U.S. and Russia before making their move. Since things didn't go according to plan, they're scrambling, and the South African government has given us approval to go in and take them down. They've given us some intercepted radio transmissions that suggest one of their financial backers is going to be on-site today at their main training facility, placing some orders and making payment for services rendered. You're going to go in, disrupt the weapons sale, take out the backer, and destroy whatever weapons they have on site. These are trained military men you'll be going up against, so take advantage of the equipment you have and the element of surprise. Hit them hard, and don't let up until you've taken them down. Mission objectives: 1. Disrupt weapons sale We have to stop the mercenaries from getting their hands on any more weapons. They're in the middle of a transaction right now, so raid the main office building to disrupt it. 2. Neutralize VIP backer One of the group's backers is on site, probably seeing what his money is paying for. Best guess is that he'll be in the training facility in the SE corner. Find him and take him down. 3. Clear the barracks There will probably be reinforcements in the barracks area. Clear the barracks so the South African army doesn't get any nasty surprise. 4. Neutralize all enemies There are no innocents here. Take out everyone if you can. CIA Intelligence Dossier: Jagged Hammer February 6, 2002 Author: Jack Ryan The mercenary group running the training camp calls itself something that roughly translated to "Loyal Boer Sons of the Transvaal." They date back to the apartheid era, when their precursors operated as a freelance terror squad putatively working against the ANC. In reality, they were heavily armed, highly trained thugs, and nothing much has changed. In the past few years, the group has reinvented itself as a mercenary operation, hiring itself out to various brushfire wars all over the continent. Their real game, however, is topping the current South African government and installing themselves as the new regime, bringing back the bad old days in the process. They've been recruiting heavily and taking every contract that comes along, and that's how they got involved in the Baltimore operation. Our best guess is that they facilitated the purchase and transfer of the bomb, and that means there's some serious money behind them. If nothing else, the size of their operation and their weapons stockpile indicates a sizeable bankroll. Walkthrough NEWSWIRE JOHANNESBURG (The Mungle Times) - South African officials are touting the roundup of members of a militant organization as a triumph for peace and democracy. The organization, calling itself the Loyal Boer Sons of the Transvaal, has been linked in the past to acts of violence across the country, and several of the organization's leaders, were wanted for questioning in connection with the disappearance of journalist Matthias Parsival in 1997. The arrests, made in the wake of information that the militia was planning an attempted coup, took place at the group's compound. While the militants put up spirited resistance, South African troops were able to storm the compound quickly and with few casualties. Inside, authorities discovered stockpiles of weapons and ammunition, as well as several million dollars in uncut diamonds that the group had apparently been using to finance its operations. "This is a great day for democracy in South Africa," said government spokesman Piet Reihana. "The efficient work of our police and military to foil this planned assault on peace will serve as a lesson to those who do not understand that there is no room for hatred or violence in our country." Category:Missions